Hello My Name Is Nothing
by KissedByRainingStars
Summary: OC. AU. A story of love, hate, rivalry, and one girl caught up in the middle of it all.


"Axel..."

The red-haired man rolled over and groaned.

"Axel..."

"Go away," he muttered.

"Hey, Axel! We gotta go! They're callin' a meeting," Roxas exclaimed as he burst into the room. He turned on the lights, making everything blindingly bright. "You're too nice to him, Karaxi."

"Or maybe you're just a jerk," Axel yawned as he stretched.

Roxas looked at his friend, as if he were debating something. Then he nodded to himself and tipped the bed, causing Axel to crash to the floor. I tried but failed epically to hold back the laughing fit that was about to occur. Going pink in the face, Axel picked me up and flung me onto his shoulder. He walked to the door and dumped me on the floor just outside of his room. He grabbed Roxas, who was laughing as hard as I was, by the hood of his cloak and dragged him until he was next to me.

Roxas and I were crying from laughter as Axel slammed the door in our faces. His reaction to the situation only made us laugh harder. As we rolled on the floor, Zexion walked up with Xigbar. Due to the fact that they were our superiors, we had to stand up and greet them formally. They simply nodded and gave us quizzical looks as they walked away. As soon as they turned the corner, we once again broke out into loud guffaws. We had just started to calm down when Axel came out of his room.

Glaring at the both of us, he growled, "That wasn't funny."

I took his hand. "Of course it wasn't," I said sympathetically. I leaned backward to share a glance with Roxas behind Axel's back. It was a stupid thing to do, because we broke out into another fit of hysterical laughing. We even got Axel to chuckle a little bit.

We walked around the castle, giving us time to calm down and prepare for the meeting. I rested my cheek against the edge of Axel's shoulder as we walked towards Crooked Ascension. "What do you think the meeting's about?" I asked my two companions.

"Eh, probably just another scheme to reopen Kingdom Hearts n' make us complete beings again," Axel decided.

"Yeah, probably," Roxas said absentmindedly.

"Hey, got somethin' on your mind?" Axel asked, looking slightly concerned.

Roxas didn't say anything for a while. Then, as the platform came to a stop, he said quietly, "I'm defecting from the Organization."

Axel and I stopped and looked at Roxas in stunned silence.

"No one's ever done that before," I whispered.

"Yeah, well then I'm gonna be the first!" he snapped.

"Why?" was all Axel could choke out.

"I have a bad feeling about this place and the Nobodies in it. There's something up with Xemnas and his bitch Saïx, not to mention Karaxi's boyfriend Zexion n' his friends, Xigbar n' Xaldin. I just don't trust them."

"Roxas, don't go!" Axel called as Roxas began to walk away.

"Why not? It's not like anyone'll miss me," he added as he kept going.

"That's not true! I will," Axel added sadly when Roxas didn't turn around.

I felt horrible about keeping secrets from the one Nobody who really treated me like an equal around here, but there were just some things that I just couldn't tell him. Biting my lower lip, I squeezed Axel's hand and hurried him along so we could catch up with Roxas. I summoned a corridor, and the three of us walked through it together. None of us said a word as we entered the Room Where Nothing Gathers and took our places. We were very surprised to see that we were the only ones in there. Or, at least, Axel and Roxas were.

"Hey, where did everyone-" Roxas began, but was quickly cut off by the Keyblade Xion held to his throat.

"Karaxi," she said, never taking her eyes off of Roxas, "you can now take Axel."

Tears formed in my eyes as I opened a Corridor of Darkness and forced a confused Axel through. Quickly closing it, I knocked Axel's feet out from under him and sat on his chest. I then used the darkness around me to bind Axel to the ground we were on and stood up, the tears now streaming down my cheeks.

"What the hell, Karaxi?" he screamed. "What's all this for?"

"To protect you," I whispered.

Axel stopped fighting his bonds to listen to me. I could see he was pissed at me, but his want for an explanation overpowered his fury.

"I can't remember exactly when it happened, but Xion began to go insane," I began, holding up a hand so Axel wouldn't interrupt. "You see, she's merely a clone of Sora, Roxas's complete being. In order to become the complete clone Xemnas wanted her to be, she would have to absorb Roxas. She wouldn't have minded that, except for the fact that if she were to absorb Roxas, Sora could never wake up. She cared to much about Roxas and the boy she was cloned from to do that.

"So, naturally, she came up with a plan with me. Xemnas had planned to only tell me and Roxas that there was a meeting. Xion would be waiting for us when we got there. She was ordered to then engage Roxas in battle. If the battle looked like it was leaning towards Roxas's favor, I was to step in and take care of him so Xion could absorb him. That didn't sit too nicely with Xion and me.

"Xion's plan was to engage Roxas in a battle, but to make Roxas absorb her instead. We knew that Roxas would insist on waking you and making you go to the meeting, having no idea that there really wasn't a meeting. So we incorporated that into our plan. While Xion is telling Roxas what he wants to know, I'm somewhere safe explaining the situation to you," I finished quietly, not daring to look him in the face. I chose to stare at the darkness beneath me instead.

Axel was quiet for a long time. "What did Roxas wanna know?" he finally asked in a hushed voice.

"Who he really was, where his other was, stuff like that," I answered vaguely. "I'm not entirely sure."

"I have another question," Axel said in a stronger voice, his anger returning.

"Shoot."

"Why you? Why did Xemnas pick you to tell all that stuff to? You've been a member of the Organization for about as long as Roxas has been. Why not tell this to a more experienced member?" His voice had been steadily growing louder until he was yelling at me.

"You mean a more experienced member like you? Because I was closer to Roxas than any other member but I wasn't close enough to let my feeling get in the way of the orders I was given!" I screamed back. "Or at least, that's what Xemnas thought."

"Oh so you're trying to tell me you did all this because you cared about Roxas?" he sneered.

"Well, I _would_ try to tell you that I did it because I cared about you and I didn't want to see you get hurt because Roxas got absorbed, but you probably wouldn't believe that, now would you?" I said in the same tone.

After a pause, he said, "Y'know, the Organization's been telling me that I don't have a heart, but if I didn't have a heart, then why would the fact that you're still crying bother me n' make me know that you're telling the truth?"

"Huh?" I said intelligently, wiping the tears off my face.

"Hey, could ya cut the bonds? I'm not about to run off n' ruin your plan now that I know that it's helping Roxas."

Grudgingly, I told the shadows to release their hold on Axel. As soon as they were gone, I was in Axel's warm embrace.

"I'm not mad at you," he murmured, his breath warm in my ear.

"H-how did you know that's what I thought?" I stammered.

Leaning back, yet still holding me in his arms, he chuckled, "Your eyes are as easy to read as the pages in a book."

"Well, now ya tell me," I muttered.

Axel chuckled again and let go of me. "Sorry for mistrusting you."

"Sorry for kidnapping you."

"I guess that means were even."

"Yup. I guess it does."

We sat in silence until a corridor opened up and Roxas burst through it. Not seeing Axel, he glared at me. "What the hell did you do with Axel?" he demanded.

"I'm fine, Roxas. Jeesh, keep your skin on," Axel teased.

After giving Axel a hug, he turned to me. "I still don't trust her, Axel, not after she kidnapped you like that."

"And I still can't blame you," I grunted as I stood up. "I wouldn't trust me either."

"But you know who none of us should trust?" Axel asked as we made our way back to the Round Room.

"Who?" Roxas and I asked.

"Xemnas," Axel answered darkly.

"You called?"

We whirled around to face Xemnas and "his bitch" Saïx.

"This. Isn't. Good," I said.

Axel gave me an "oh shit" face, then turned to Xemnas and his rival. "W-what are you doing here?"

"We came to tell Roxas that we have no further use for him," Xemnas said calmly, as if we were simply discussing the weather.

"Well, I'm here to tell you that you can't touch him," I growled.

"Oh, really?" Xemnas said, turning on me with a hint of a threat in his eyes.

I stood a little straighter. "Yes, really. Just try and touch him."

"Karaxi, what the hell are you doing?!" Roxas hissed behind me. "He's blocked the Corridors. I can't escape!"

"I'll hold them while you and Axel get out of here. I knew you'd never be able to leave your best friend," I added as Axel began to protest.

"Alright, so maybe I was going to go with him, but there's no way you can hold both Xemnas and Saïx. You take Xemnas, I'll get Saïx."

"No," Roxas said as I was about to argue. "You're both going to deal with Xemnas. Saïx is mine."

Neither Axel or I could find a just argument against that, so we turned back to the two men.

But they weren't there.

I looked up and knocked Axel and Roxas out of the way right before Saïx came down with his claymore.

"So," he cooed. "This is how our fight is to begin."


End file.
